¿sentimientos perdidos o encontrados?
by jjss
Summary: cuando 2 lazos son muy fuertes no se rompen pero si ese lazo se rompe por que esa persona se fue sin decir a donde como porque cuando... y dentro de unos años te encuentras cn esa persona que pasara? sasusaku
1. el encuentro

¿Sentimientos perdidos o encontrados?

Sono el despertador y se desperto la pelirrosa de una forma que ni ella se la crei, ya que era su primer dia de clases en la preparatoria pero para ya el ultimo año 3, pues se habia cambiado de ciudad ya que su papa habia cambiado de trabajo y tuvo que mudarse a tokio,y no pudo terminar su ultimo año en la otra escuela.

-buenos dias puk, hoy a la preparatoria-puk era su mascota hamster que lo tenia ya hace 2 años y decia que era su mejor amigo,sakura no tenia soler muchos amigos en realidad ,le gustaba puk por que decia que el si la escuchaba y guardaba sus secretos(e no creo que cuente sus secretos jaja)

se cambio rapido poniendose unos pantalones de mezclilla una blusa de mangas de color blanca unos tennis azules ,el cabello en una cola de caballo que le llegaba al hombro(en realidad tenia muy bonito pelo y tambien su color no era muy comun pero se le veia muy bien y ojos color verde jades) y una mochila escolar que tenia todos lo que necesitaba para la escuela(asi era sakura haruno la tipica niña responsable en todo)-bueno creo que ya estoy lista para la escuela-bajo rapido las escaleras ya que no queria que se le hiciera tarde ni un minuto (que rara jeje)

-buenos dias mama, papa-dijo sakura dandoles un beso de saludo a sus papas

-buenos dias sakura,¿vas a desayunar?-dijo su mama con un plato de panes en la mano

-solo el jugo y me llevare el pan tostado en el camino-contesto sakura agarrando un pan con mermelada(que rico!!) para llevarselo en el camino hacia su escuela solo quedaba a 5 minutos de su casa

-bueno amor que tengas un buen dia-dijo su mama dandole un beso en la frente y limpiandole para que no se viera el lapiz labial que le habia dejado

-no llegues tarde para comer sakura-dijo su papa leyendo el periodico

-no papa estare a tiempo como siempre adios!!-dijo sakura dandole un beso en el cachete a su papa y abriendo la puerta para irse

despues de 5 minutos que llego a la escuela vio como se empezaban a juntar muchas niñas de la preparatoria y gritaban con emocion-oh mira alli estan ya llegaron * o *-dijo una niña empujando a sakura, despues vio como se ivan las niñas, hacia dentro con las "cosas" que admiraban como si fueran estrellas de cine-¿que sera a lo que le alababan?-dijo sakura para sus adentros con tono de duda y sorpresa.

Se encamino hacia la puerta de la entrada y solo sintio que alguien le pegaba por la espalda y tropezaba-auchhh!-dijo sakura,cayendo al suelo -oh! Lo siento demasiado, perdoname haber espera te ayudo-contesto un chico de piel como apiñonada ojos azules y pelo rubio que llevaba una camisa color naranja de botones, pantalones de mezclilla y tennis blancos,parecia muy de moda.

-perdoname no te vi ¿estas bien?-dijo el rubio

-si, no te preocupes estoy de maravilla-contesto sakura,aunque si le habia dolido el golpe un poco

-jajaja bueno me alegro que estes bien mi nombre es usumaki naruto ¿y cual es el tuyo?-pregunto el rubio con amabilidados

-me llamo haruno sakura mucho gusto-contesto sakura, un poco apenada,pero habia decidido que en esta escuela iva a ser mas abierta y no como en la otra que era muy callada

-que lindo nombre sakura-chan mmm... bueno creo que debo entrar a clases porque sino el maestro se la traera contra mi otravez como en secundaria

flash back..

naruto secundaria..!!

-naruto otravez llegas tarde-dijo su maestro de matematicas,con un poco de disgusto en suvoz

-mmm..jejeje-dijo naruto un poco apenado y nervioso,con una gotita en la frente

fin flash back..

-bueno hasta luego gusto en conocerte-dijo sakura viendo como el rubio se despedia con la mano y desaparecia entre los pasillos

-bueno sola otravez-penso sakura

-ahora vamos a ver-saco un papelito que llevaba en sus manos -mm.. me toca la clase de matematicas,debo buscar el salon que es el A, en donde me dijo la directora que debia estar, haber...a??mm.. en donde esta el salon A?-se preguntaba a si misma mientras recorria los salones,hasta que por fin encontro el salon a y se metio en el gracias a dios aun no habia llegado el maestro,ya que se habia quedado hablando con naruto un tiempo y pensaba que tal vez llegaria un poco tarde.

Llego al salon y vio a un par de chicas hasta atras del lugar hablando con emocion y formulando preguntas,pero aquel o aquella ni se molestaba en responder, entonces llego el maestro y las niñas que estaban en su salon la miraban feo como con envidia,a pesar de que ella se habia ido de lo mas x,entonces se sento hasta atras a dos lugares de la persona, pero de lado, no de enfrente hacia atras que era muy "famosa" ,no habia ni podido verlo o verla a la cara ya que lo tapaban las del salon, no sabia quien era.

-Ya sientense pofavor ,vamos a empezar la clase, es su primer dia vamos a echarle ganas vale-dijo el maestro

-para los nuevos mi nombre es asuma por cierto ¿quienes son nuevos ? por favor vengan al frente a presentarse

caminaron 3 personas uno de pelo esponjado como punk,otro de pelo como aplastado que se veia que venia con muchas ganas a la escuela y ojos muy grandes venia de una chamarra verde,y otra de pelo azul con ojos blancos unos pantalones de mezclilla que le llegaban un poco abajo de la rodilla y blusa gris con mangas hasta los codos y zapatos plateados y se veia mucho mas timida que ella en realidad y entonces sakura tambien se paro poniendose al frente con sus 3 compañeros.

-Hola mi nombre es kio-dijo el de pelo punk

-hola mi nombre es rocklee!!-dijo con toda la emocion del mundo como si nunca hubieran escuchado ese nombre

-ho..ho..la mi nom..bre es hyuga hi..na..ta-dijo con voz super bajita y muy timida de hecho jugaba con sus dedos al hablar y miraba a l suelo

-hola mi nombre es haruno saku....ra-y en ese momento se le quedo viendo a un pelinegro que la veia fijamente a los ojos y sintio como su mente se llenaba de cosas como si hubiera sentido eso antes, cuando el la miro ella sentia esa mirada que la conocia en los vagos recuerdos que ella tenia cuando estaba chica acaso el era...-no,no puede ser el..-hablo tan despacio que apenas y movio sus labios de forma que solo ella se entendiera.

-muy bien chicos gracias por presentarse,ahora empezaremos la clase de hoy-dijo el sensei abriendo un cuaderno y empezo a pasar la lista, sakura estaba bien atenta al nombre de ese chico que estaba a su lado a 2 lugares,no presto atencion a los ojos de libinidad que le mandaba el pelinegro o.o estaba tan atenta a ese... nombre!

el veia hacia la ventana,habeces la miraba a ella con un poco de lujuria en sus ojos pues la chica le parecia bonita y con algo de arreglo estaria muy sexy pero solo eso,despues miraba al salon parecia tremendamente aburrido el pelinegro.

Entonces la haruno escucho a el pelinegro decir presente al nombre de uchiha sasuke!

-no puede ser es... sasuke-haruno se quedo helada con la boca abierta pensando.. pensando si era el-es el,es el-dijo con tono de alegria y tristeza a la vez -pero porque sasuke porque-dijo para si misma

en eso sintio que alguien por atras le picaba el hombro sakura salto un poco de su lugar ya que se habia asustado es que estaba muy concentrada pensando para que alguien la interrupiera de sus pensamientos

-hola soy tenten oye le entiendes a los problemas es que la verdad no les entiendo nada de nada-dijo tenten con una sonrisota de desesperacion y amabilidad,ella tenia 2 cebollitas en su cabeza con listones en cada uno rosas muy delgados iva de una blusa rosa sin mangas y unos pesqueros arriba de la rodilla blacos y tenis blancos con rosa.

-si claro yo te explico con mucho gusto-contesto sakura muy amablemente

-gracias sakura eres muy buena oye que te parece si comes con nosotros en el receso o ya tienes con ¿quien sentarte?-dijo tenten

-no para, nada si muchas gracias me sentare con ustedes-contesto sakura,muy feliz ya que si estaba cumpliendo su prometido ser mas abierta y lo estaba logrando

-ok nos vemos en el receso, ya me voy a mi clase de economia tu a ¿cual vas ahora? -dijo tenten

-me toca clase de humanidades-contesto sakura, sacando el papel para confirmar si era esa clase

-ok te espero en el comedor, bye sakura-dijo tenten,llendose por el otro pasillo al contrario de sakura junto con rocklee-¿ya se conocian pero si es nuevo?-dijo sakura en voz baja,que mas bien parecio pensamiento.

Sakura volteo rapido al lugar donde se habia sentado el uchiha pero este ya se habia ido, ni cuenta se habia dado pero ella necesitaba saber algo de ese chico

llego la hora del receso y alli estaban en la mesa ten-ten,rocklee,hinata,un niño que olia a perro,un chico medio gordito y uno que parecia tenebroso

hola sakura-dijo ten-ten parandose y presentandola ante el gpo.-ella es sakura,mira sakura el es shino(el niño tenebroso penso sakura),el es kiba (el que olia a perro) el es chouji (el gordito) y a los demas ya los conoces.

Entonces sakura se sento y empezaron a bromear y hablar los de su mesa jugar con la comnida etc..la unica callada y calmada era hinata que miraba a una esquina y regresaba con rapidez la cara poniendola roja como tomate, sakura se pregunto porque y volteo a esa esquina pero el pelinegro la estaba observando desde lo lejos poniendo su sonrisa de sexy superioridad

sakura se quedo de nuevo helada al ver esa mirada ella la conocia esa mirada pero esta era muy fria eso la hacia ponerla un poco confusa.

-oye ten-ten quienes son esos de alla por que todo mundo les habla

-aaaa.. aquellos, pues digamos que son los chicos mas populares de la escuela, mas bien son los mas populares de la escuela todas las niñas se derriten por ellos mira, el de ojos blancos es hyuga neji-dijo tenten haciendo que se pusiera un poco roja ella misma-el de pelo rojo es gaara,es un chico muy serio casi no habla,el rubio es...

-naruto usumaki-dijo sakura quitandole las palabras de la boca a ten ten

-aja,bueno y esta shikamaru que es el mas flojo de todos pero muy inteligente

-y por ultimo esta el mas increible de todos sasuke uchiha,hijo de el dueño de empresas uchiha las mas ricas del mundo,es el capitan del equipo de futbol americano,nunca en un partido a fallado ninguna,es como decirlo "perfecto".

Sakura se quedo pensando.. en todo el receso estaba pensando si era el, el chico aquel

terminaron las clases y antes de irse decidio ir al baño a lavarse un poco la cara,eso del uchiha la tenia cansada de tanto pensar

-¿dios, sera el?-se pregunto haruno que al salir del baño no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba de espaldas a ella y se pego con el ya que ella estaba mirando al piso

-gomena...-trato de decir sakura pero el uchiha ya habia volteado a verla y poniendose frente a ella hasta que se encontraron las miradas,sakura no pudo apartar su mirada de esos ojos negros,no supo que le pasaba en ese momento sentia varias emociones a la vez,pudo deducir alguna como pena,nervios,y hasta penso que linda cara tiene el uchiha

-haruno ¿cierto?-dijo el uchiha a modo de pregunta arrogante

-ha..i-dijo sakura un poco nerviosa, pues lo tenia muy cerca,y llego a pensar que guapo es

-no quieres que te lleve en mi auto hasta tu casa-dijo sasuke de un modo tan sexy y que se derritieran con tan solo oir esas palabras

-¿aaaa..?-solo pudo formular esa pregunta la haruno

-mira niña no te voy a volver a repetir la pregunta ¿quieres?-dijo sasuke mirando de arriba hacia abajo

-kyaaaaaa ,noooooo alejateeee o.0 -dijo sakura empujando al uchiha y corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela

sasuke se quedo con la boca abierta hasta el piso ¿como,que habia dicho aquella mocosa que no a sasuke UCHIHA?. Sus amigos se quedaron con los ojos que les saltaban del asombro

osea¿alguien habia rechazado a sasuke uchiha? Esto era historia...nunca en toda su vida alguien habia rechazado a sasuke uchiha.

-¿ella..me acaba...de.. decir que...NO?-apenas dijo sasuke sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica

-esto no se quedara asi, nadie rechaza a sasuke uchiha-dijo con una vos de enojo y superioridad


	2. el cambio

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -- !-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Capitulo 2. el cambio

Sakura llego a su casa un pocco asusatda y a la vez confundida ella se preguntaba como era posible de que sasuke le haya hecho esooo si el era... bueno no importa como es que el le habia visto asi

-sakura amor ¿como te fue en la escuela?-dijo su mama poniendo los platos en la mesa para cuando llegara el papa todo estubiera listo y comer en familia como siempre habituaban hacerlo en su otra casa

-bien, mama..., bien-respondio sakura al principio con bien mama lo dijo para que se escuchara pero el segundo bien lo dijo mas para ella recordando lo que habia pasado con tristeza

-ok amor me alegro, cuando llegue tu papa bajas cariño-dijo su mama poniendo los vasos

-si mama-respondio sakura subiendo las escaleras un poco pensativa

-que le pasa-logro decir sakura que estaba recostada en la cama con la almohada en la cara

-no, ya sakura-dijo-ahora ya no seras la sakura de antes que le temia a todos y lloraba por todo ya estas empezando a cambiar lograste los primeros pasos ya tienes amigos

se la paso haciendo su tarea pero no se concentraba ya que no podia dejar de pensar en lo que paso era minimo pero nunca le habia pasado e_so_ y no podia creerlo no por el hecho de que fuera el mas popular y lo habia rechazado(¬¬) si no que, que tal si era ese sasuke pero como habia cambiado, pero lo que no sabia es que ya habia hecho historia y habia sido mucho mas valiente al decirle que no a sasuke, en realidad sakura ya no estaba segura de que el fuera ese sasuke y si lo era no tenia por que ser tratada asi por el, que le pasaba asi que mejor solo iva a saber como tratarlo y jugar como el jugaba

-asi que debo ser mas abierta con la gente y no comportarme como una idiota frente a el si no enfrentarlo, oh dios dame las fuerzas y la valentia, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar no solo por el si no por mi tambien

sasuke

-que tienes teme no has peleado con migo en todo el dia-dijo naruto un poco desconcertado y a la vez desesperado

-callate baka estoy pensando, y con tu voz chillona hace que me desconcentre-dijo sasuke en su tono frio

-......-(piensa)-oyeeeeeee yo no tengo una voz chillante-grito naruto enojado pero a la vez tranquilo por que sasuke habia peleado con el

sakura

bajo las escaleras ya que su padre habia llegado del trabajo e ivan a comer...

-hola papa como te fue en el trabajo-dijo sakura dandole un beso en el cachete

-bien hija gracias y a ti

-bien...-mintio sakura diciendolo con un nudo en la garganta

al terminar de comer...

-bien ayudare a levantar los platos-dijo sakura agarrando su plato pero su papa la paro

-tengo que decirles algo, me voy por 2 semanas a una junta de negocios a japon,vieron que soy muy bueno con esto y me dijeron que yo podia hacer que las empresas medex, se nos unieran-dijo su papa de modo pensativo y mirando a la mesa

-bien, amor y ¿cuando te vas?-pregunto la mama mirandolo fijamente

-mañana por la tarde

-mmm...bien creo que hoy tendras que hacer tus maletas yo te ayudo-dijo la mama con una sonrisa en la boca

-bien papá espero y te valla muy bien-dijo sakura levantando los platos

al otro dia....

-buenos dias puk¿como amaneciste? ¡oaaajj!-bostezo, se cambio poniendose unos pantalones de mezclilla blusa amarilla sin mangas flats negros y su mochila de la escuela se llevo el pelo en una coleta con un liston amarilllo y cayendo 2 mechones rosas a sus lados

-bueno creo que ya estoy lista para irme, nos vemos alrato y te cuento lo que me paso bye-salio de su cuarto bajando las escaleras y despidiendose de su mama y a su papa dandole un abrazo porque talves en la tarde ya no lo veria

-adios papi te quiero mucho,que te valla muy bien-se despidio cerrando la puerta llendose hacia la escuela

llego a la escuela y observo como todas alli la miraban con ojos de horror, envidia, sorpresa etc..

tenten se acerco a sakura abazandola por atras

-sakura buenos dias-dijo tenten con una sonrisa

-mm.. buenos dias ten ten como estas-dijo sakura todavia desconcertada por las miradas

-bien bien vamos al salon nos toca clase juntas

-claro-contesto sakura

llegando al salon...

-tenten sabes ¿que es lo que pasa?, es que siento muchas miradas a mi alrededor-dijo sakura mirando a su alrededdor

-aaa!! esooo pues tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que hiciste o acaso no es verdad?-dijo tenten divertida poniendo los ojos chiquitos mirando a sakura fijamente

-mmm? ¿De que hablas? No entiendo-miro sakura a ten ten sin entender

-jajajaja-rio tenten-mmm enecerio no sabes verdad jajaja-volvio a reir tenten

-no-dijo sakura confundida pero a la vez divertida

-pues dice se rumora por hay qeu tu rechazaste ayer a sasuke uchiha-dijo ten ten sin importancia

-a es eso-dijo sakura mirando al piso

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeee? Como que es eso ¿es verdad ese chisme?-dijo tenten con los ojos como platos mirandola ahora si directamente

-pues...mmm..algo asi paso-dijo sakura mirando al piso roja como tomate

-sakura has hecho hsitoria nadie habia rechazado a sasuke uchiha en toda su vida desde que lo conozco de lejos obvio-dijo tenten

-bueno..no fue asi es que...-solo pudo decir sakura por que ya habia llegado el maestro

-me cuentas en el receso-dijo tenten

-ha...i

cambio de clase gracias a dios no le tocaba con sasuke hasta dentro de 1 clase mas

-hola hinata-dijo sakura

-hola sa..kura ¿como es..tas?-dijo hinata

-bien y tu?-dijo sakura pero volteo al ver que alguien le tocaba el hombro

-tu, pelo de chicle-dijo una rubia agarrado en una coleta con un fleco tapandole un ojo, ojos azules con un top blanco una falda negra que le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas botas blancas arriba de los tobillos y muy pintada para venir a la escuela

-me hablas a mi-dijo sakura viendola con una ceja arriba

-si,espera yo te conozco eres frente de marquesina jajaja-dijo riendose y mirando con ojos de sorpresa a sakura

-aaa! Tu eres ino cerda-dijo sakura sin miedo ya que gracias a dios ya la conocia y sabia como era

flash back

-ino-grito sakura

-que pasa sakura-dijo ino

-por que le dijiste a yuki que me caia mal-dijo sakura mirandola fijamente

-que tiene que ver eso-dijo ino

-respondeme ino-dijo sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-si frente de marquesina le dije eso-dijo ino mirandola fijamnete confundida

-creo que tu y yo ya no podemos ser amigas ino cerda -dijo sakura corriendo,quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos

-adios sakura-penso ino que le brotaron lagrimas de los ojos

fin flash back

-tenia tiempo que no te veia frente de marquesina desde aquella vez ja-dijo ino con modo de burla

-si ino cerda hace mucho que no te veia y no me alegro mucho de verte sabes-dijo sakura

-mmm..no me importa solo te quiero decir que no te le acerques a sasuke me entendiste frente de marquesina

-ja! Tu no tienes por que decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer ino cerda-dijo sakura bufando

-pues si te le vuelves a acercar a sasuke te las vas a ver conmigo-dijo ino con tono amenazante

-ya basta ino-dijo una niña de pelo marron que lllevaba un vestido gris arriba de la rodilla con un cinturon agarrado de la cintura negro y botas negras abajo de las rodillas pelo en cuatro chongos

-nadie te manda a meterte temari-dijo ino

pero cuando iva a contestarle llego el maestro kakashi y dijo

-ya niños sientense vamos a empezar la clase

-muchas gracias temari-dijo sakura al final de la clase

-de nada, no te preocupes cuando te moleste solo llamame es una niña tan desesperante, creo que ya la conocias por lo visto-dijo temari con cara de duda

-si, por mala suerte-rio sakura con cara de si tienes toda la razon recordando el mal momento que paso antes

-bueno me voy por que tengo clase adios sakura, hinata-dijo temari despidiendose

-adios temari-y reacciono no se habia dado cuenta de que hinata estaba a su lado

-vamos a la siguiente clase hinata me toca contigo-dijo sakura

-hai-dijo hinata

entrando al salon alli estaba el ese pelinegro mirandola fijamente

-hola sakura hinata-dijo naruto apareciendo por atras de ellas con la sonrisa de siempre que hizo que varias niñas se desmayaran por un momento

-hola naruto como estas-dijo sakura

-como siempre jajajaja-rio naruto

pero sakura no le presto mucha atencion ya que estaba atenta a otra cierta persona

-y tu hinata como estas tenia mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo-dijo naruto mirandola fijamente con una sonrisa

-bi..een na..rut..o kun-tartamudeo hinata casi sin aliento

-¿que? no te escucho muy bien pero me alegro si estas bien-dijo naruto tocando el hombro de hinata haciendo que se pusiera toda roja de la cara

-bueno sientense jovenes empezaremos la clase-dijo gai sensei

-siiiiiiiiiii empezemos la clase gai sensei-grito rock lee muy emocionadao

-mi mejor alumno estoy tan orgulloso de ti roclee-dijo gai sensei haciendo que los 2 les brillara los ojos y dientes, a lo que todos dijeron

-no otravez-a lo que tenten agarro a rocklee de la oreja y lo sento en su asiento

-auuuuu tenten eso duele me vas a arrancar la oreja-replico rocklee

-pues si no estuvieras haciendo estas ridiculeces no lo haria-dijo tenten que le salio una venita en la frente

-y si pudiera tambien le haria lo mismo al maestro-penso tenten

-sakura sientate aca alado mio-dijo naruto a lo que sasuke le hecho una mirada de yo te mato

-hai-dijo sakura que estaba alado de naruto y sasuke estaba al otro lado de naruto

-baka!! que estas haciendo tratando de conquistar a sakura?-dijo sasuke agarrandole la manga del lado izquierdo donde el se sentaba

-no solo trate de ser amable es mi amiga, teme tranquilo no te me exaltes te van a salir arrugas jajaja!-rio naruto

-estupido-dijo sasuke

-naruto quieres contarnos el chiste a toda la clase ya que te ves muy divertido o o o!! es que acaso te divierte mucho mi clase y le estas entendiendo a todo -sensei decia naruto-y estas muy feliz de que yo -sensei decia naruto-sea tu sensei mas preferido y...

-¡SENSEI! ja mmm.. no entendi nada de lo que dijo hace rato, me reia de un chiste de celos-dijo naruto mirando de reojo a sasuke,que lo miraba con rabia

bueno ya va aterminar la clase y tenemos que hacer el ejercicio 6 de su libro en parejas asi que las elegire tu con el, tu con ella, tu y tu etc..

-bueno nos vemos hagan sus trabajos, los recibo hasta la otra semana el martes y haganlos con el poder de la juventud que tiene cada uno de ustedes

-si sensei-dijo rocklee parandose y compliciandose con el sensei

riiiiiiinnn toco la campana a lo que tocaba receso

-gracias a dios todo acabo nos vamos lee-dijo tenten agarrando a lee de las orejas-bueno nos vemos en donde siempre sakura-dijo tenten llevandose a lee que reprochaba como niñito

-hai-dijo sakura poniendo sus libros en su mochila

-hola sakura-dijo sasuke con su voz irresistible, sakura se quedo sin habla abriendo los ojos como platos no se habia dado cuenta de que ya estaban solos en el salon

-que quieres uchiha-dijo sakura volteandose hacia el, estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba

-pues saber cunado vamos a hacer el trabajo y de paso pues si ahora si quieres que te lleve a tu casa-dijo sasuke acercandose un poco mas

-no, estoy bien asi gracias uchiha mi casa esta muy cerca de aqui-dijo ella alejandose de el y tropezando con una banca

-sakura-dijo sasuke agarrandola de la mano a tiempo antes de que cayera totalmente

-estas bien, te lastimaste-decia sasuke y parecia que sonaba preocupado

-si uchiha estoy bien, gracias si no fuera por ti me hubiera tropezado totalmente-dijo sakura con tono de gracias encerio

-ja! Si todos me necesitan-dijo sasuke sonando 100% arrogante

-ya quisieras uchiha, yo no te necesito-dijo sakura,pero no sedio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras

-¿no me necesitas?¿estas segura?-dijo sasuke acercando mas su cara hacia ella,haciendo que sakura se pusiera nerviosa pero no sabia por que

-sasuke-interrumpieron gaara y neji

-aaa!! estas ocupado creo que si-dijo neji con cara de ops!

-no, no es lo que piensan.. me voy-dijo sakura moviendo las manos de forma desesperada poniendose super roja de la cara y agachandola para que neji y gaara no la vieran cuando salia

-gracias-dijo sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

-de nada-sonrio neji con una mueca en la boca y levantandoo los hombros como que ya ni modo

-vamonos-dijo sasuke mirando a neji y gaara con unos ojos matadores made in uchiha

shikamaru

-ya terminaste-decia con impaciencia shikamaru-ya me cance de esperar, no te voy a volver a acompañar al baño siempre me dices lo mismo no tardo no tardo-dijo bostesando el chico

-ya termine hay que desesperado eres-dijo temari guñiendole el ojo

-pero es que...-no pudo completar la palabra, temari le dio un beso rapido en la boca dejando que este se guardara sus comentarios

-siempre haces lo mismo-dijo shikamaru

-jajaja si por que siempre funciona-respondio temari sacandole la lengua,a lo que shikamaru solo volteo los ojos, era verdad, y se agarraron las manos hasta llegar al comedor.

Sakura

empezo a caminar hasta que llego al comedor donde estaban sus amigos se sento alado de hinata

y como siempre kiba,chouji y rocklee estaban peleando por tonterias shino leia un libro tenten trataba de parar que se pelearan y hinata miraba hacia donde estaban los populares y se volteaba con rapidez, le daban ganas de preguntarle y lo haria en la siguiente clase si podia, sakura solo estaba sentada alli y miraba de reojo a los populares solo vio que temari estaba con shikamaru hablando, gaara hablaba con neji y naruto con sasuke a lo que recibia golpes muy frecuentemente por parte de sasuke y de repente la miraba mucho pero ¿porque habia cambiado tanto? Si era el porque y que es lo que ella sentia cuando el se acercaba necesitaba descubrirlo y el porque


	3. ¿que es esto que siento?

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

capitulo 3- ¿que es esto que siento?

llego a su casa pero no habia nadie solo habia un recado en el refrigerador que decia

"sakura fuy con tu papa al aeropuerto a despedirlo su vuelo sale a las 4 de la tarde nos vemos en un rato deje la comida en el microondas solo calientalo es pollo buenos nos vemos alrato te queiro adios"

-bueno mientras calentare el pollo y me hare agua de limon, hay no hay limones ire a comprar son las 2 de la tarde aun, me da tiempo-penso sakura

dindon sono el timbre..

-ya voy-grito sakura para que se escuchara

-¿tu?-dijo sakura con los ojos como platos

-si, acaso esperabas a alguien mas?-dijo sasuke alzando las cejas

-no, pero como supiste que esta era mi casa, ¿uchiha me estabas siguiendo?-dijo sakura con tono de reproche y enojo

-yo siguiendote pff.. para nada solo diremos que tengo contactos-dijo sasuke guiñandole el ojo

-aja..y ¿a que veniste?-dijo sakura

-pues no creas que te vine a visitar ni te sientas tan afortunada haruno-dijo sasuke riendo con tono de superioridad

-a si entonces ¿que haces aqui?-dijo sakura con tono de rivalidad

-vine por que no quedamos en nada para el trabajo y saber cuando lo haciamos, te iva a decir que hoy tengo mucho tiempo libre y podriamos empezar a trabajar hoy-dijo sasuke sin importancia

-aja.. pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy-mintio en realidad no tenia nada que hacer

-a si ¿como que?-dijo sasuke ganandole

-eto...tengo que ir a comprar limones eso-dijo sakura ya sin ninguna idea en mente

-pues te puedo acompañar-dijo sasuke

-amm... pues esta bien uchiha pero tengo que cambiarme-dijo sakura sin ninguna idea en mente

-¿te ayudo?-dijo sasuke con un tono irresisitible

-.........,noooooooooo, kyaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaa-grito sakura cerrandole la puerta en la cara-¿dios ese es el sasuke de antes?

-me cerro la puerta en la cara-penso sasuke-nadie me habia cerrado la puerta antes de hecho se me aventaban ¿que le pasa a esta chica?-pensaba sasuke

-ya estoy lista-dijo sakura abriendo la puerta

-estas igual que antes ¿te cambiaste?-dijo sasuke en tomo de duda

-hay que te importa-dijo sakura caminando hacia la calle

-no uieres que nos vayamos en mi coche-dijo sasuke haciendole la cara de vamos

-no, la tienda esta a una cuadra uchiha, me voy caminando-dijo sakura sin voltar a verlo

-que niña tan rara-penso sasuke, siguiendola por detras

-sasuke te importaria ponerte a mi lado, es que por atras me siento mmm.. como decirlo VIOLADA -dijo sakura con un tono ironico

-o.o-sasuke

-¿violada?, si ni te he tocado-dijo sasuke con tono de reproche

-con la mirada uchiha-dijo sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco

-pff.. ni quien te viera haruno, no estas tan buena-bufo sasuke aunque en realidad viendolo bien si estaba buena

-bueno ya no te pongas ami lado, ya llegamos-dijo sakura

-haber sasuke ya que estas alli parado sin hacer nada me podrias hacer el favor de agarrar un kilo de

manzanas-dijo sakura apuntando hacia las manzanas

-¿¿queeeee?? como se te ocurre que yo voy a hacer esono soy tu mandadero-dijo sasuke casi asustado sino fuera por su expresion de siempre

-uchiha porfavor-dijo sakura acercandosele y diciendolo con un tono muy sensual

-esta bien pero esto lo hare rapido y no le digas a nadie que lo hice haruno-dijo sasuke en tono de amenaza

-si uchiha si solo hazlo-dijo sakura que ahora agarraba zanhorias

-muy bien, ahora agarra las manzanas y echalas en la bolsa no puede ser tan dificil-pensaba sasuke

mirando hacia todos los lados para no ser visto agarro una por una y ya iva con la ultima cuando escucho

-teme ¿eres tu?-dijo un rubio tocandole el hombro a sasuke

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! -grito sasuke soltando las manzanas y haciendo que le cayeran encima y le pegaran todas hasta quedar desmayado

-teme teme sasuke estas bien eiii no me asustes asi TEME!!-gritaba naruto,que hizo que todo mundo se enterara...

un rato despues...

-auuu,mmm donde estoy auch! Mi cabeza me da vueltas-dijo sasuke con un dolor en la cabeza

-TEME!! porfin te despertaste-dijo naruto abrazandolo y haciendo que sasuke lo empujara enojado

-teme que te pasa,te estoy dando un calido abrazo senti que te morias-dijo naruto

-¡pues tu tuviste la culpa BAKA! Por que llegaste asi y me asustaste

-pues yo que iva a saber que te asustabas con que te tocaran el hombro-dijo naruto en modo de defensa

-ya alto no se peleen-dijo sakura

-¿en todo caso en donde estamos?-dijo sasuke

-en la oficina del gerente de esta tienda-dijo sakura

-mmm..pues ya estoy bien ya nos podemos ir-dijo sasuke agarrando su chamarra y abriendo la puerta para que solo vieran nada ya se habia ido

-es rapido, arigatto gerente, teme esperame aun no estas bien-grito naruto saliendo dela oficina

-arigato gerente hasta luego-dijo sakura despidiendose y llendose por la puerta

-estas bien teme-dijo naruto

-si si si, ya me siento bien mejor que nunca solo fue un golpesito-dijo sauske

-un golpesito que hizo que te desmayaras-dijo sakura en voz baja

-dijiste algo haruno?-dijo sasuke mirandola con ojos de enojo

-nada uchiha, bueno creo que hoy no haremos el trabajo por que te sientes mal sera otro dia bueno bye-dijo sakura dandose la vuelta a lo que sintio una mano en su brazo que la hizo voltearse

-no creas que te vas a liberar tan facil de mi haruno, yo me quedo-dijo sasuke mirando fijamente a los ojos

-bueno creo que yo me voy adios sakura, teme-dijo naruto despidiendose,nadie le respondio estos dos se estaban mirando fijamente sin apartar la mirada y sin darse cuenta que naruto ya se habia ido

-entremos-dijo sasuke de modo arrogante

sakura solo se quedaba callada,le daba miedo que sasuke le hiciera algo pero ella sabria defenderse

-bueno y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?-dijo sasuke

-pues la maqueta por eso vinimos a mi casa sasuke-dijo sakura con un tono de obvio

-estas segura que quieres hacer la maqueta ahorita-dijo sasuke acercandose a donde estaba sakura sentada a su lado

-si-dijo sakura mirandolo sin hacer nada solo quedarse ahi como estatua

-segura-dijo sasuke acercandose a su cuello y empezando a besarlo poco a poco,luego la oreja,el menton

-uchiha alto porfavor-dijo sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-sakura porque estas llorando-dijo sasuke alejandose y con los ojos de suma preocupacion y duda

-sasuke te odio, vete de mi casa-dijo sakura parandose y abriendo la puerta sin mirar a sasuke limpiandose las lagrimas de los ojos-porfavor vete

sasuke se paro fue hacia la puerta salio y solo vio cuando le cerraban la puerta en la cara de nuevo

-porque, no la entiendo, no me entiendo yo-decia sasuke para si mismo

sakura

-sasuke que es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento que es este sentimiento que me hace querer estar cerca de ti pero a la vez alejada de ti-se preguntaba sakura una y otra vez llorando que es este sentimiento de vez en cuando le platicaba a puk lo que sentia y se expresaba con el

-mi vida ya llegue-dijo su mama abriendo la puerta

-si mami-respondio sakura

-tu papa ya se fue,amor mientras voy a esatr aca abajo haciendo unas cosas pendientes ok

-si mama

naruto

-oye hinata no entiendo nada nose como hacer esta cosa-decia naruto

-pon esa fi..gura alli na..ru..to kun-logro decir hinata

-ahh!! alli va con razon no me salia gracias hinata eres muy buena en esto-dijo naruto dandole un abrazo a ella

-ha..i-dijo hinata poniendose totalmente roja

-ey naruto que le haces a mi prima-dijo neji mirandolos raro

-yo nada solo estamos haciendo el trabajo verdad hinata

-hai-dijo hinata

-ah! Y que trabajo es?-dijo neji celaba mucho a hinata pero cuando se trataba de naruto no le importaba sabia que ella queria con naruto y este no se habia dado cuenta

-uno de los raros que encarga gai-dijo naruto

-a si,gracias a dios yo no estoy en esa clase, bueno los dejo solos, yo solo venia por un empanedado-dijo neji-ya lo agarre ya me voy adios

-neji es muy buen amigo-dijo naruto

-hai-dijo hinata

-oye hinata tu tambien eres muy buena amiga-dijo naruto sonriendo

-etooo, arigato naruto kun-dijo hinata que tambien respondio con una sonrisa,a lo que naruto le parecio sorprendente nunca la habia visto de frente,que hasta se puso un poco rojo de las mejillas y abrio los ojos como platos sorprendido de que hinata en verdad era muy bonita nunca la habia observado con claridad y haciendo que la luz de la luna por las grandes ventanas de la casa hyuga se reflejaran sobre ella con esos ojos que parecian perlas ese pelo suelto que caia hsta su espalda y su hermosa piel calida y suave

flash back

clase...

esa clase fue libre no habi aido el sensei

-oye hinata-dijo sakura

-si-dijo hinata

-mmm..te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo sakura apenada no queria escucharse como una chismosa

-cla..ro-dijo hinata tambien apenada

-¿porque cuando estas en el comedor simpre te pones roja al ver a los populares?,no me respondas si crees que soy una chismosa o te molesta la pregunta-dijo sakura aun mas apenada qque antes

-sakura yoo.. que..ria..hacer..te una pre..gunta tam..bien,,res..pecto a eso..-dejo hinata poniendose super roja

-a mi? Claro dime-dijo sakura

-amimegustanarutokun-dijo hinata tan rapido que no habia entendido bien hasta que procese las palabras

-te gusta na..-nopudo terminar la palabra hinata le habia puesto una mano en la boca

-gomena-dijo hinata quitando rapido las manos de la boca de sakura super roja parecia que iva a explotar su cabeza de lo roja que estaba

-y cual es el problema dicelo y ya-dijo sakura

-no pue..do no tengo la va..lentia-dijo hinata poniendo los ojos tristes

-mmm..y si empiezas a hablarle mas seguido y tratar de verlo a los ojos eso ayudara mucho-dijo sakura

-tu crees-dijohinata con un tono de esperanza

-si hinata claro que si, naruto es esa clase de niños despistados pero muy bueno,y yo creo que cunado te observe como eres el vera una belleza alli dentro como por fuera,el no la ve por que tu no quieres sacarla siempre eres tan timida nunca lo miras alos ojos y eso hace que naruto piense que casi no le tomas importancia o que eres muy penosa no lo se jaja pero intentalofuncionara-dijo sakura

fin flas back

-que hermosa-dijo naruto sin pensar

-o//o

-aaa si la luna que bella es acaso no lo crees hinata-dijo naruto mirando a la luna

hinata se le quedo observando sin voltaer a la luna alli estaba naruto enfrente de ella con la luz de la luna reflejada en su bello rostro viendo su bello perfil,tenia unas ganas de besarlo

-si que es nuy hermoso-dijo hinata,haciendo que naruto la volviera a ver a los ojos sin separarlos

-hinata tu tambien eres muy bella-dijo al fin naruto haciendo que hinata sin pensarlo lo abrazara y empezaran a brotar lagrimas sus ojos

-arigato naruto kun arigato-dijo hinata abrazandolo mas contra ella,a lo que naruto hizo lo mismo y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato...


	4. encuentros

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Los rayos del sol se filtraban traviesos a través de la ventana de cierta pelirosa haciéndola despertar de su sueño.

-mmh no puede ser posible ya amaneció- la pelirosa se tocaba la cabeza con ambas manos- pero si me acabo de dormir no puede ser posible, bien ¿Qué hora será?- Hecho un rápido vistazo al despertador y lo siguiente que se pudo observar fue como la cara de sakura se deformaba con una expresión de miedo- Kyaaaaaaa ¡No puede ser llegare tarde al instituto!

Se podía observar como un remolino rosado pasaba corriendo por toda la habitación hasta k se detuvo y mostro a una sakura con el uniforme del colegio que intentaba peinar su cabello que se encontraba un poco revuelto. Enseguida bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su madre

-Cariño hasta que despiertas, te fui a mover varias veces y nada, parece que estabas muy cansada, por cierto ya está listo el desayuno, apresúrate si no llegaras tarde al…

-¡Gracias por la comida!

Ella no se demoro mas y mientras su madre le daba los ''buenos días'' ella devoro su desayuno dejando a su madre estupefacta al confirmar que ya no había desayuno. Ahora se dirigía corriendo al instituto.

_No puede ser esto posible estoy para el record guiness, creo que tendré que empezar a despertarme más temprano si quiero evitar estas carreras._

-Aunque bueno después de lo de ayer no es para menos, como voy a poder dormir tranquilamente después del lio que traigo en la cabeza- la chica bajo su cabeza de forma triste cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo- esto realmente no es justo

Sakura iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien frente a ella y choco con este. Dios iba a caer al suelo, cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la sostenían. Levanto su cabeza y se quedo estática ante la mirada que tenia frente a ella.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, esa chica era tan diferente; pensaba diferente, actuaba diferente, reaccionaba diferente, era totalmente diferente a todas las chicas que conocía, ¿Que tenía esa chica? Realmente lo confundía y el siendo quien era no podía permitirse eso, el no podía perder el control por ¿Una chica?, aunque si lo pensaba bien no era cualquier chica pero como fuera después del encuentro que tuvieron ayer el se sentía realmente mal ¿La abría asustado? ¿Ahora ella pensaría que él era un violador o algo por el estilo? ¿Pero por que no le había correspondido? Digo todas las chicas que conocía hubieran dado un riñón por estar en el lugar de ella, pero así era, ella era diferente, así que la tenía que empezar a tratar diferente, tendría que disculpase. Un Momento. Pero qué rayos estaba pensado. ¿El? ¿Disculpándose? Por dios que estaba sucediendo esa chica si que lo desubicaba, y es que ella aparte de todo se le hacía tan familiar, sentía que ya la conocía, pero, eso era imposible ¿no?, ella se acababa de mudar según sabia, pero bueno ya vería que hacer cuando la tuviera de frente, eso si estaba claro. Algo tenía que hacer, no podía permitir que ella se quedara con esa mala imagen de él.

Se encaminaba al instituto en su automóvil deportivo cuando algo lo hiso detenerse en el camino estaba aproximadamente a dos cuadras del colegio cuando diviso en la calle una cabellera rosa. Sin pensarlo se bajo de auto y camino hacia ella, se veía ¿Triste? ¿Por qué llevaba la cabeza gacha? ¿es posible que hubiera sido por lo de ayer? Dios si que era un patán ahora se sentía peor que antes. Sin poderlo evitar se acerco a ella pero al parecer ella ni lo noto, ella siguió caminado hasta que tropezó con el, sin pensarlo la tomo en sus brazos para evitar que callera al suelo. Cuando ella reacciono levanto su cabeza y lo miro, se veía muy sorprendida, bueno, no era para menos.

-Yo… Sakura…-No sabía que decirle pero se sorprendió al ser interrumpido por las palabras de la chica.

-Lo siento Uchiha, venia distraída- el observo como ella se disponía a irse hasta que reacciono e instintivamente tomo del brazo y la hizo detenerse.

-Espera yo quería decirte que… - pero nuevo se vio interrumpido por las frias palabras de la chica que lo dejaron atónito.

-Por última vez Uchiha ya te dije que no quiero irme contigo en tu auto

-…-¿acaso en tan mal concepto lo tenía?

-Si no te importa me gustaría que me soltaras, no se tu pero yo tengo que llegar al instituto

-Lo siento-Sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de su garganta sin poderlo evitar.

-No hay cuidado, fue mi culpa después de todo venia distraída

-No, no me refiero a eso, yo...- ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?- yo… siento lo de ayer, digo no fue mi intención asustarte

¡ESO DEBIA SER UNA BROMA! No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, es que eso iba en contra de la naturaleza, por favor eso era un chiste, ¡Sasuke Uchiha Disculpándose! Y si eso no fuera poco, ¿Qué diablos era eso que se veía en sus ojos?. ¿Arrepentimiento? Se veía compungido, pe-pero eso no era posible.

-…-Realmente no podía reaccionar eso no se veía todos los días.

-¿Sakura?-Diablos- Oye ya te dije que yo…

-Si, ¿ehh?

-Hmp

-Yo bueno, no te preocupes por lo de ayer, queda olvidado, es solo que, en ese momento me hiciste recordar a alguien que creo que ha cambiado mucho…- Sin darse cuenta se volvió a quedar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Que le había hecho recordar a alguien? No terminaba de entenderla pero ese no era el momento, si no se daban prisa no los dejarían entrar a clase-_penso sasuke

-Oye Sakura faltan 3 minutos para la entrada

-¿Huh?-Procesando- ¡¿3 minutos?!

-Ven vamos- La tomo de la mano dirigiéndola hacia su auto.

-Suéltame-Dios ¡¿que este chico no entiende cuando alguien le dice que no?!-Ya te he dicho que no quiero que '' me lleves en tu auto''

-Sakura no seas ridícula. ¿Sabes? Para ''levarte'' no es para lo único que me sirve el carro-Pero que chica, no se puede con ella- además no llegaras si vas caminando. Anda súbete que no muerdo

Sakura solo atino a dedicarle una mirada de profunda desconfianza. Pero por otro lado el tenia razón, caminando no llegaría.

-Eso espero, eso espero

Llegaron al instituto, faltaba un minuto para que iniciaran las clases. Por suerte no había nadie afuera que pudiera ver que llegaban juntos. O eso pensaba ella.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-A que no me lo van a creer ayer encontré al teme escogiendo manzanas con sakura- chan

-Ya cállate dobeeee!! eso no fue así

- Y luego de la impresión le cayeron todas encima y cayo desmaya… Ayyyyyyyy teme eres un agresivo

-Cállate Dobe ya te lo merecías

Naruto seguía chillando. Esos dos siempre terminaban así; Naruto comenzaba a molestar a Sasuke, no callaba y era golpeado por Sasuke, pero no era para menos si el rubio cuando se lo proponía era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pero todos sabían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, se podría decir que esa era su forma de demostrarse amor.

-Oye teme

-…

-Teme-decía Naruto con una voz cantarina.

-Hmp, ¿ahora que Baka?

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le susurro- Te gusta Sakura-chan ¿Verdad?

-A ti que te importa

-Nee, como no me va a importar si soy tu mejor amigo- chillaba el rubio

-Hmp

-Si que eres de pocas palabras ¿ehh?

Pero Sasuke ya no le prestaba atención, estaba mas concentrando mirando a cierta chica de cabellera rosa que se encontraba en la mesa de enfrente. Si que era linda. Y ese impulso a querer protegerla ¿De donde surgió?.

-Vámonos Temeeee ¿no te das cuenta que ya termino el receso?- se acerco a su oído- Ya deja de pensar en Sakura-chan que atropellaras a alguien cuando vayas de regreso a casa

-¿Qué nunca te callaras en tu vida?-Eso no se quedaría así- Pobre de Hinata, que mira que aguantarte no cualquiera.

El rubio solo atino a sonrojarse al máximo

-T-tu ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Nada Dobe, nada- Naruto si que era tonto- Ya volvamos

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían terminado por fin las clases. Ella necesitaba encontrarlo, por fin alcanzo a divisarlo a lo lejos ¡Que suerte! Iba solo, que pena le daría hablarle frente a sus amigos.

-Oye Sasuke

-¿Hmp?

-Es sobre el trabajo ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

-Hmm puedo hoy si quieres saliendo de la escuela

-Bien ¿donde lo hacemos?

-En mi casa o en la tuya como quieras

-hum- todavía no sabía si quería ir a casa de Sasuke y quedarse sola con el no le sonaba del todo mm ¿Cómo decirlo? SEGURO- En mi casa está bien

-De acuerdo vamos

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a tu casa, no acabas de decir que ahí haremos el trabajo

-Si pero etto…-Realmente no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Me dices en el camino

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al estacionamiento y el le estaba abriendo la puerta del auto para que subiera.

Ya que mas daba con suerte llegaría sana y salva a su casa algo le decía que debería de confiar un poco más en el, así que sin pensárselo mas se subió, él le cerró la puerta y subió del lado del conductor.

_-si que puede ser caballeroso cuando quiere, aparte es muy guapo_

Se sonrojo de sobremanera ante sus pensamientos voltio la cara hacia la ventana para el que no se percatara de esto. Aunque fue muy tarde ya que él lo había notado, ante la reacción de la chica se le formo una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

_-Que linda se ve cuando se sonroja_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Nee Hinata-chan

_-No puede ser esa voz-_Naruto-kun-Soltó como un susurro casi inaudible mientras se le subían todos los colores al rostro.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro Hinata-chan te estaba buscando

-_¿Qué me estaba..?¿Qué?_

_-_Te estaba buscando para terminar el trabajo

-Oh, Si claro-Dijo esto bajando la mirada

-Pe-pero me estaba preguntando si tu, digo si tu y yo, digo si querías ir a tomar un helado antes de hacer el trabajo

-hai, Naruto-kun –Ella le regalo una sonrisa enorme que fue correspondida de inmediato por una del rubio con otra, si se podía mas enorme que la de ella.

-Ven nos vamos en mi auto

-Si, espera un segundo, etto tengo que avisarle Neji-kun que no me iré con el

Si, ahora lo solucionamos-Hecho un vistazo, ella podría hacerles el favor-¡Tenten!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Etto Tenten podrías… Etto… decirle a Neji-kun que me voy con…

-conmigo, que se va conmigo, ya luego la llevare yo a casa-se adelanto el rubio

-Obvio que si, diviértanse

La chica se alejo con una sonrisilla en los labios no sin antes lanzarle a su amiga una mirada de complicidad. Ahora tendría que encontrar a Hyuga. El estacionamiento. Seguramente ahí se encontraba esperando a Hinata. Sin pensárselo fue al estacionamiento

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Por qué no salía? Ella nunca se demoraba, siempre había sido muy puntual.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? Ya va, si que era un primo sobre protector la chica apenas llevaba a lo mucho 5 minutos de retraso y el ya pensando lo peor. En fin solo le quedaba seguir esperando solo pedía que su prima no se demorara mas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Donde rayos se me mete este chico, Oh ahí esta, ¡por fin!-la chica se encamino hacia el chico de ojos perla que se encontraba con los brazos recostados sobre el auto-Oye hyug…-tanta fue su prisa por llegar al chico, que tropezó cayendo de lleno sobre el, el chico solo atino voltearse y poner ambas manos en el auto de alado para no caer sin darse cuenta que con este acto aparte de evitar que ambos cayeran había acorralado a la chica entre su cuerpo y el auto de a lado haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran por la cercanía de sus rostros. Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, solo se seguían mirando sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro. Ella sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y reacciono-Etto… yo… Hinata me pidió que te avisara que se iba con Naruto y el mas tarde la llevaba a casa

-Eee-no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos color marrón ¿Qué tenían? ¿Por qué no se había fijado en ellos antes?-claro, bueno, ya que no tengo que esperar a Hinata, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¿Huh?-a… ¿mi casa?-Bueno yo pensaba ir caminando, realmente no vivo lejos de aquí

-Ya veo, pero se me hace una falta de educación dejar que vuelvas sola después de haber provocado que te retrasaras por venir a darme el recado de Hinata

-Bueno pues- El estaba mirándola fijamente ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?-de acuerdo

-Perfecto, vamos-Dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto

-Hai arigato hyuga

-Llámame por mi nombre de pila ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Neji-El chico instantáneamente embozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Oye, que te parece si antes de ir a tu casa te invito a comer

-¿Ehh?- _y ahora ¿que le digo?-_Pero mi madre me esta esperando, no es una buena idea, aparte, seguramente ya hiso la comida, mejor quedate a comer

-Hmp no quiero incomodar-al decir esto la miro a los ojos con mirada suplicante y una sonrisa de lado, a la que por un momento sientio que no se iba a poder resistir

-No digas tonterías-dijo apartando su mirada

-Llegamos-anuncio una voz

-Ven, pasa -le invito

-Hmp

Sakura alcanzo a ver una nota sobre la mesa al acercarse vio que era una nota de su madre

-_N-no, no puede ser_-Su rostro palideció, su madre le decía en la nota que había tenido que salir y que volvía en la noche- _no puede ser me quedare sola_-dirigió su mirada a Sasuke-_con él, menudo momento de mi madre para salir_

-¿y tu madre?

-a-ah pu-pues veras-_hay no_-mimadresalio

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre salió-Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad, ya no tenía pretextos

-Pues vamos, ya no tienes pretextos- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la puerta

-Hai- dijo con resignación- vamos

.


End file.
